Sweet Fascination
by VanSoVen
Summary: Roxas likes his brother. Infatuated with him.  Amazed by him. In love with him...  Rokusora, Lemon.  Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. The are property of Square Enix, ect.**

Sora was my brother. He was ditzy, a little slow; but completely sweet and surprisingly just. He and I were twins; he had my face. But our hair, clothes, and personalities couldn't be more different. While Sora was all that, I was kind of cold. A little distant and mean sometimes to be honest. Maybe just shy. I don't know. I didn't know anything anymore. I wasn't supposed to feel like that, right?

I loved him… maybe too much. And no one knew. I found myself staring at his crotch, ass and hands too often. I wondered at the back of my mind what it would be like… to… well, YOU know. I wondered what it would be like to make love to him. To someone so gentle, who I'd grown up with my entire life. I wondered what it would be like to watch him dump his girlfriend, Kairi. Dreamt of it, actually. Kairi was such a bitch… All she did was get in my way.

Sora and I were always the best of friends, or we were until he asked her out. Then, Kairi became his whole world. It was always a 'date with Kairi' or 'time to pick up Kairi'. And when she became his world, he became mine. The more Sora was gone, the more I wanted him back. The more I wanted him back, the more I began to see the little things I missed. The more I started to feel attracted to him, like a wild animal to raw meat.

She walked in with him on her arm, like an accessory. The both of them smiled and laughed in front of me. I narrowed my eyes. Kairi shone like the sun, turning my way.

"Hi there, Roxas!" She beamed. I fumed. It was as if she was dangling him in front of me, _trying_ to make me jealous. Though, that couldn't have been the case. No, the both of them were blissfully ignorant of my strange interest with the brunette copy of myself. Which was probably for the best.

"Hi Kairi. How are you?" I force a smile, greeting her. I feel like throwing up; but I don't voice my distaste for fear of upsetting Sora. I liked when he was happy. Even if it meant swallowing the bile that burned my throat. It was so fucking hard trying to be kind to someone I hated with every fiber of my being.

"Sora and I are just fine. He's taking me to the beach today. Aren't you, Sora-kun?" Kairi replies without hesitation.

"Hm? Oh, of course!" Sora confirms her statement quickly. But I know that look. He's distracted. No, he's hungry.

Right on cue, Sora's stomach grumbles. You see? I've studied him so closely, I'm almost able to tell what he's thinking. A frightening thought if you think about it. My eyes travel from his face to his chest, then to where I imagined his cock would be…

I roughly pull my head from the gutter.

"I made ramen, and I can't eat it all. Want some?" I ask, standing up.

"YES!" Sora is obviously ecstatic. He turns to Kairi for approval. "Want me to pick you up later?"

"Mhm. Around five?" She draws closer to him, expecting a goodbye kiss. I look away, angry and embarrassed. While I'm walking to the stove to heat Sora's meal, I can hear them. "Love you."

"I love you too, Kairi." He was smiling. I could tell from the way he sounded. And then I hear her say goodbye, and I look to see that the door has closed and Sora is sitting patiently at the dinner table. "So, are Mom and Dad on a business trip again, Roxas?"

"Yeah, unfortunately…" Our parents took business trips as often as possible, like they wanted me to be alone all the time.

"Oh." I start putting the ramen into a bowl for serving. "Hey, is there something wrong? You aren't acting right." I sit, placing the ramen in front of Sora and myself.

"No, I'm okay…"

"Really? Sometimes you look kind of sad when Kairi is around." Sora starts slurping the noodles, bobbing his head up and down as he does so. I have dirty thoughts. I start to sweat at the sight, the hair on the back of my neck beginning to stand on end. _Everything he does_, I think, _everything he does makes me hot… it's not right._

"It's nothing.Slow down, Sora! You're going to choke." I order, my voice suddenly hard. I want him to stop, to stop making me think thoughts like that. But at the same time I didn't and wanted to keep thinking that way. He was like an addiction. He stops for a second, looking up from the bowl.

"I'm sorry." He apologizes quietly. "Are you going to eat, too?" I shrug, taking a pair of chopsticks. So he and I eat in silence. It's nice and quiet except for the sounds of Sora rushing to shove all the ramen he can into his mouth. You'd think he'd never eaten before. I watched, taking a noodle every once in a while. I tried memorizing his features again, closing my eyes to visualize them better. And then I felt a tug on my noodle. When my eyes opened I saw that my noodle was also in Sora's mouth.

And I wanted it.

So I leaned over the table, putting my lips on his to take it back. His face immediately heats, his mouth opening in surprise.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Getting my noodle back." I say with a sly smile, holding it in my teeth. He smiles back, still delightfully misreading of my kiss of sorts. He tasted like chicken flavored broth and minty toothpaste. And he smelled heavily of Kairi's fruity perfume. I growl deep in my throat, though not knowing where it comes from.

"What-?"

I cut him off with an eager kiss, wanting to taste him more. I vaguely wonder if I'm scaring him with this hungry side of myself. _Probably. _But soon, Sora is kissing back just as hungrily. I nearly feel tears in my eyes, that's how good it feels. My hands slide to his buttons, undoing them agonizingly slowly. "Roxas…" Sora whines. I breath in sharply. What would I have done to hear Sora say my name that way a few months ago? "This isn't right. What about Mom and Dad…?" Sora asks before I put my hand into his boxers, reducing him to quivers. I start to pump him.

"Mom and Dad aren't here. Right? It's okay…" _I hope._ I knew I was trying to reassure myself more than him. All this time I've wanted nothing more than for Sora to give himself to me. For him to show me he loved me still, after all these years. Of course, I didn't think he'd love me the same way. Actually, he probably didn't. Maybe he was only acting on impulse. For now, that was a chance I was willing to take.

Our clothes were piling on the kitchen floor, I was pushing Sora toward the kitchen table, and his moans were growing louder as I started working him faster. I stopped for a moment to hike his leg over my hip and pin him down gently. I nibble at his neck and eventually down to the tiny tight buds on his chest, feeling slightly wrong about the whole thing. _A guilty pleasure,_ I insist. _Everyone deserves one sometimes_.

"Bend over?" I whisper in his ear.

"WHAT?" My face grows red and I'm embarrassed by my unexpected request.

"Please? You don't understand how long…" I trail off. How could I explain that I'd been lusting after my brother? It wasn't something most people did; quite the opposite really. It would be impossible for us to ever be together; since our parents would hit the roof…

Sora finally surrenders to me, turning around and giving me all the access I need. I wet my fingers and lubricate his entrance, making him shiver.

"Ohh…"

"Are you ready?" I ask with concern. I love Sora, I don't want to hurt him. But know it will pain him to go through with this. Sora responds by bending even farther over the table, tightening his grip on it. I push in, causing Sora to scream out. His knuckles turn white with the force of his hold. "I'm sorry…" I ask for forgiveness repeatedly, kissing his tears away. When I'm finally all the way in, I pull out. I increase my speed, massaging Sora's member in time with my thrusts.

"It feels so good…" Sora breathes. I feel the heat start building in my stomach like a coiled spring when he throws his head back and is unable to keep the cries inside of him. I like them, but I know the neighbors will hear.

So I put a hand over his mouth.

"I know," I struggle to get out, "but someone is going to hear you if you keep going like that."

"Please hit that spot again…" He replies, ignoring my request.

"Spot…?"

"Please…"

I knew if I hit this 'spot', he would orgasm.

"Like _this_?" I thrust in a little fast, but sure enough Sora whimpers loudly. _I guess I found it._ And as I go faster and continue hitting that 'spot', I know I'm about to cum. And Sora, too. Right before I do, I think _What if this is a dream? The Sora I know has a girlfriend. He doesn't love me like this…_ But as he and I are hit by the first wave of pleasure at the same time, I know it has to be real. He and I simply stand there, naked and alone in the family kitchen… yelling each other's names. His seed is all over my hand, dripping off of it and onto the floor. We're covered head to toe in sweat; and it smells different there. It smells like he and I. When we're done, both of us panting, I look at the floor.

"We made a big mess, didn't we?" I ask. Sora is shaking, with shock or something else I'm not really sure. When I look at my hands, all covered in white, I see that I am too. And it dawned on me. I'd done it with my brother on the kitchen table. What in the hell was wrong with me?

"Roxas… we didn't…?" The tears are back in Sora's eyes.

"We did… I'm sorry." I apologize for what feels like the millionth time that day. I hug him, and he cries. It's then that I realize that I was also Sora's first. What must it feel like to give your virginity to your twin? I didn't know. It wasn't my first time.

"Don't be sorry… I enjoyed it. I'm glad that it was you. But I know that I shouldn't be." He wailed, burying his head in my chest. I bring him to the bathroom so we can bathe and get all of this… _stuff_ off of us. I didn't know what to feel. I knew it was the best sex I'd ever had. I knew it was what I'd wanted all along. I knew it was probably wrong. I knew Sora never went to pick up Kairi that night.

And I knew that once I'd gotten a taste of what it was like, I'd never lose my interest in him.

Sweet fascination.

**Reviews are appreciated. Thank you! **


End file.
